warehfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante and Medieval Latin
Required books * Dante, Inferno, Purgatorio, and Paradiso (Bantam bilingual editions, trans. Mandelbaum) ISBN 0553213393, ISBN 055321344X, ISBN 0553212044 * Aquinas, A Summary of Philosophy, ed. and trans. Regan, Hackett, ISBN 0872206572 * McGinn (ed.), The Essential Writings of Christian Mysticism, Modern Library, ISBN 0812974212 The Medieval Latin texts and commentaries will generally be handed out in class. Spring 2012 readings * "Wine, women, and song" poems from the High Middle Ages, including the Archpoet's Confession * Isidore of Seville on mathematics * Selections from the Vulgate Bible (Old and New Testaments) * Medieval Biblical commentaries: Glossa ordinaria and Albertus Magnus (from the Lyons 1651 editio princeps) on Luke Essential references Dante's works * Princeton Dante Project - You should become intimately familiar with this wonderful and comprehensive resource. ** PDP links the Dante commentaries at the Dartmouth Dante Project. If you don't read Italian, it may be useful to know which commentaries are written in languages you do know. ***In Latin: Bambaglioli, 1324; Anonymus Lombardus, 1325?; Guido da Pisa, 1327-28?; Pietro Alighieri (three drafts from between 1340-64); Codice cassinese, 1350-75?; Chiose ambrosiane, 1355?; Benvenuto da Imola, 1375-80; Filippo Villani, 1405; Johannis de Serravalle, 1416-17 ***In English: Longfellow, Oelsner, Tozer, Ruskin, Carroll, Grandgent, Hollander, and Singleton * Quick and dirty repositories of Dantean texts: Great Dante, Wikisource, The Latin Library Dictionaries * Traupman's cheap and handy New College Latin and English Dictionary (Bantam, ISBN 9780553590128) will serve your basic needs as well as anything else. * Lewis & Short's Latin Dictionary is the only major Classical Latin dictionary of any use for Medieval Latin: via Chicago, Harvard * Schaffer's Reference Stacks have non-circulating copies of Niermeyer's 2 vol. dictionary (PA2890 .N54 2002) and a single-vol. version of Du Cange (PA2889 .M30 1890) * The most complete (though not up-to-date) Medieval Latin dictionary ever compiled is by Du Cange: ** 7 vols. (1840-1850) ** 10 vols. (1883-1887); a circulating copy also available in Schaffer's Oversize Stacks, PA2889 .D80 * Diefenbach 1857 * The eventual replacement for Du Cange is to be the Novum glossarium mediae Latinitatis, ab anno DCCC usque ad annum MCC. It currently covers from L'' to ''Plaka. We don't have a copy, but some of its fascicles can be requested from Le Moyne via Connect-NY. The Bible The Bible is an important reference for all Medieval literature. * The Latin Vulgate Bible online: VulSearch, latinvulgate.com, Veritas * The best Latin edition to own is the Stuttgart edition, ISBN 3438053039. The best Greek/Latin New Testament is Merk's, ISBN 8876535977 - https://www.eisenbrauns.com/ECOM/_3FZ1FF8TN.HTM http://www.paxbook.com/algorithmiS/servusPrimus?iussum=monstraScriptumEditum&numerus=20791 http://dovebook.com/new/cartmodify.asp?BookID=35001&Type=Paperback * You can consult the glosses of the Glossa Ordinaria online. * The best English study Bible is the New Jerusalem Bible, annotated edition, ISBN 0385142641. Medieval Latin texts online * Public domain Classics books - see under "Medieval Latin" (includes several Dante editions) * SIEPM has an astonishing collection of Medieval Latin philosophical texts * Aquinas: [http://josephkenny.joyeurs.com/CDtexts/summa/index.html Bilingual Summa Theologiae], [http://www.corpusthomisticum.org/iopera.html Latin text of Summa Theologiae] * The works of Bernard of Clairvaux Some English translations * [http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Archpoet Links here to three English versions of the Archpoet's Confession] * [http://site.ebrary.com/lib/unioncollege/docDetail.action?docID=10130374 The Etymologies of Isidore of Seville] (Latin text) (wikipedia:Etymologiae, Wikipedia article)